


Release Me

by thepinupchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: “Do you think you’ve been good for me?” asked Steve, his voice low, dangerous, every inch a Dom.Dom/sub tickle play commission. What it says on the tin!





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandajam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandajam/gifts).



Steve was everything that Bucky had ever wanted in a Dom. He carried himself with innate confidence, but he didn’t tilt so far into his ego that he believed play was for his benefit only, that his sub’s needs were secondary to his own.

Bucky met him, of all places, at a birthday party. His coworker Natasha – who he knew to be in the kink scene but didn’t ask too many questions – invited him to celebrate her thirtieth at her apartment. By all accounts it was a pretty vanilla affair, if you didn’t count Natasha’s slinky latex dress or the assortment of harnesses on every kind of body imaginable. Bucky’d felt underdressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt he’d had long enough for it to be just on this side of see-through.

He landed among the younger side of the crowd at twenty-three, and despite having a degree in engineering and a job in his field at which he was incredibly successful, he still felt a little out of place, as though he was a fake adult among Real Adults.

That’s when he first saw Steve. He saw, in the corner of the room, an enormous man, with broad shoulders tucked into a black t-shirt and thick thighs pressing out against world’s luckiest pair of jeans. He stood away from the crowd, a glass of scotch in one hand, and Natasha’s cat’s head under the other. With interest, Bucky drifted closer, only to hear a deep, tantalizing voice murmuring praise at Liho.

“Who’s such a good girl?” Steve asked her.

And Bucky’s legs went to jello. He tripped over his own feet in his effort to creep silently near, and went ass over tea kettle over the coffee table.

Steve, being himself, swooped in and caught Bucky by the wrist with one, strong hand. He pulled him up and steadied him, that death grip doing nothing to assuage the onslaught of dirty thoughts careening into him at full force. How he’d like to have those hands doing unspeakable things to him and that voice telling him how good _he_ was. Fuck.

But Steve’s handsome face broke into a smile instead when Bucky was safely upright, and he asked, “Hey, you all right?” His eyes swept over Bucky, who, at 5’9, was an entire five inches shorter than Steve and, oh, was he feeling it.

The thing was – Bucky knew when he was being checked out. He attracted people with some regularity, and on any other night with any other person, he would have leaned right into it. He might have licked his lips or caught one between his teeth. Might have looked up shyly through his eyelashes or angled his chin just so.

In the face of meeting Steve Rogers, all he did was blink.

“Seriously, you okay?” Steve asked.

“Uh,” managed Bucky, “now I am?”

Steve smoothed big palms over Bucky’s arms, as though checking to see that he was okay, and smiled. That smile could turn Bucky to mush no matter how many times he saw it, all earnest and kind and nothing like he was in bed – although he didn’t know about that part until later.

“So, how long have you known Natasha?” Bucky decided to ask.

Nine years. They met when Steve was just getting into the kink scene. Now Steve supervised at the local dungeon, some weekends, and from time to time took clients on as a professional Dom. Bucky almost opened his mouth to tell Steve that maybe he was in need of his services, but then, because at some point they migrated to the loveseat while the rest of the party went on without them, Steve draped his hand over the cushions behind Bucky’s head. Spread his legs apart a little.

“Are you in the scene?” he’d asked, face far closer to Bucky’s than it had been before.

Bucky swallowed. “I’m new,” he said quietly, “but I don’t have anyone to try things out with.”

That smile again. Oh, that smile. Steve murmured back, “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong – I mean that – but if you’re interested, I’d love to show you the ropes.”

And boy, did Steve show him some ropes. A year and a half later, and they not only played together, but lived together. Sometimes they went out to dungeons and clubs together – Steve liked showing Bucky off to a crowd, and Bucky couldn’t say that he minded the attention either – but tonight, they played an old favorite. Steve tied Bucky spread-eagled to the posts of their bed, wholly naked, while Steve stood dressed in a t-shirt and tight jeans, his erection pressing out against the fly. He didn’t pounce and take his pleasure, though.

He grinned above Bucky, dirty and knowing.

Bucky trembled against his bonds, uncut cock hard on the plane of his abdomen, yet untouched.

Steve ran his fingertips over the arch of Bucky’s foot. Bucky let out a surprised noise, and his leg jerked against the bonds, but he was well and truly held down. Steve made a ‘hm’ noise and did it again. A helpless bark of laughter erupted out of Bucky’s throat, undignified, as he knew he would be. The smile on Steve’s face grew ever-larger.

He moved on from Bucky’s feet and to his sides – Bucky was hopelessly ticklish in every place imaginable, and trapped here, he had no choice but to let Steve have his way. Steve’s hand danced across Bucky’s side and Bucky lost it. He giggled and laughed, legs jerking against the ropes. He might even have bruises after this – who knew.

Tickling was different than pain. When Steve spanked him or used him, Bucky had someplace to focus. Here, he was wholly helpless to the sensation, as Steve pressed his hands into Bucky’s sides, his underarms, his feet. The onslaught filled Bucky’s mind with a pleasant buzz, a gleeful ringing that bordered on pain, as he struggled and laughed.

“Please!” Bucky yelled.

“Please, what?” rumbled Steve.

“Sto-oop,” he whined back.

Steve eased up for a moment, but only to lean down and apply a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, slick with sweat. “I don’t think so,” he answered, and brought his hands back to Bucky’s sides to double-down.

Bucky thrashed. He laughed. He wanted to come, but he didn’t know if he could. Steve’s hands were evil, absolutely evil, and as Bucky whined and giggled and shrieked, Steve looked nothing but fond and faintly amused.

“Do you think you’ve been good for me?” asked Steve, his voice low, dangerous, every inch a Dom.

That tone went straight to Bucky’s dick, sparking a shiver up his spine. He curled his toes in as Steve punctuated his question with the skating of his fingertips along his side. Breath stuttering, Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. He said, “I – I think so, sir.”

“You think?” Steve tilted his head.

“I...have been good, sir,” Bucky corrected.

“Think you can go just a little bit more?” asked Steve. “What’s your color?”

“Green. So green.”

“Good. I’m thinking that you deserve a reward. Maybe I should suck you off?”

Heat rushed to Bucky’s cheeks in an instant. He nodded, wordless, weak in the face of Steve’s confidence, his surety. He radiated an air of knowing, of knowing what Bucky needed and what he wanted, and which of those that he should get. When Steve drew his hands down Bucky’s chest, over his thighs and under his knees, Bucky squirmed and shrieked again.

And then Steve climbed onto the bed. He somehow managed to put off that same discerning air even with his bare feet sticking out from the bottom of his jeans. He cupped underneath Bucky’s thighs with warm palms, dug in his nails, and scratched down. He let up the pressure to dance fingers down Bucky’s calves, and again under his feet.

“F-Fuck,” Bucky managed.

“Shh,” Steve told him. He leaned down. Nuzzled the crease of Bucky’s hip. His beard grazed over the sensitive skin of Bucky’s abdomen, and Bucky’s stomach jumped, breath coming short and fast.

Steve nosed down and sucked the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. The rush of _good_ and _amazing_ came at one small cost: Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s sides as he sucked down, easing the length of Bucky’s erection all the way into his mouth as he tickled, relentlessly.

Torn between the heat engulfing him and the haphazard, joyful fire of being tickled and helpless to stop it, Bucky let out a surprised noise. He panted, cried out. He tried to thrash.

Steve pulled off and petted Bucky’s flank.

“You can come whenever you want, sweetheart,” he crooned.

And he went back in. Fingers in Bucky’s sides. Mouth on his cock, down so far that Steve’s crooked nose brushed against the neatly trimmed curls that framed Bucky’s erection. He slid his mouth up and down, let his tongue massage and his breath vibrate. All the while he reached to ghost his fingers over the sensitive parts of Bucky’s body.

Split between laughter and moaning, Bucky tried rolling his hips up to meet the beat of Steve’s head. The movement afforded to him by his ropes was little. The friction and pressure around his erection were solely at Steve’s whim, and he played with Bucky, unhurried.

The orgasm surprised both of them. Steve’s fingers hit some place under Bucky’s knees that made him squeal at the precise moment that he sucked in around his cock, and a rush of pleasure smacked Bucky full-force. He groaned, head thrown back against the mattress, and Steve swallowed around him.

When Steve pulled back up, he lapped at Bucky’s oversensitive, softening cock. Bucky whined in his throat, and Steve hushed him. He slid from the mattress to untie Bucky’s wrists and ankles, and then scooted in to join Bucky on the bed. He pulled their bodies together, as close as could be, kissed Bucky’s forehead again, and said, “You did so good, Buck.”

Bucky slid a satisfied glance to his Dom. “You too,” he mumbled. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
